Mungkinkah
by akasuna no hataruno teng tong
Summary: Chapter 5 apdet! Warning! Banyak Sasuke scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyaaa…*tereak pruztasi***

**Fict apuah kemarin? Banyak typo! (Ralat~ Semuanya typo)**

**Maaf ya semua,,mungkin gara-gara baca fict ini jadi sakit mata yah karena banyak typo daripada yang bener.**

**Yasud… Yang jelas saya telah coba memperbaikinya,tapi jika masih ada yang salah, . .**

"**Apalah dayaku ini memang salahku… Wo…"**

***Nyanyi Repvblik gaje-disiram aer empang + sumpah serapah dari reader-***

**Happy Reading!**

**Mungkinkah stage : 1**

**(Kepergianmu)**

**Disclaimer always and forever : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Story by : Akasuna no Hataruno Teng-chan**

"_**Tetes air mata basahi pipiku. . .**_

_**Disaat kita kan terpisah. . .**_

_**Terucapkan janji padamu kasihku. . .**_

_**Tak kan kulupakan dirimu. . . "**_

**Sore hari,13 Juni 2009**

Di Stasiun Konoha,terlihat sepasang kekasih yang saling menumpahkan kasih sayang mereka. Saling membagi kehangatan,kecemasan,bahkan air mata yang keluar dengan sendirinya dari pelupuk mata masing-masing,karena sang lelaki akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Otto. Seakan tak dapat bersua lagi. Tak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju pada mereka.

"Ayolah…Jangan menangis Sakuraku. Kau hanya kehilanganku untuk sementara. Jangan cengeng donk!" Hibur seorang lelaki pada kekasihnya itu. Diarahkannya jemarinya untuk menyeka air mata sang gadis.

"Dasar! Tak sadarkah kau? Air matamu bahkan lebih deras daripada aku?." Sang gadispun hanya menjawab dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Jadi,kau akan lebih bahagia jika aku terus tertawa meninggalkanmu sendiri disini hingga setahun ke depan,hm?. Sudahlah…yang jelas aku janji akan kembali setahun lagi. Dan aku ingin kau menjemputku disini. Dan saat itu,kau akan mengenalku sebagai Hatake Kakashi,yaitu seorang lelaki yang lebih baik daripada lelaki yang di hadapanmu sekarang," Ucap Si lelaki yang ternyata berambut silver tersebut.

"Kakashi…Apakah dapat ku pegang semua janjimu itu? Kau kan Rajanya terlambat,aku takut kau lupa pada janjimu,dan terlambat kembali hanya gara-gara kau tersesat di jalan yang bernamakan kehidupan," Terdengar nada suaranya yang mengandung penuh kecemasan di dalamnya,walaupun sang gadis mengucapkannya dengan kata-kata sindirannya.

"Haha…Itu sangat lucu sekali Sakura! Tak mungkin ku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan,sedangkan kehidupanku yang sebenarnya hanyalah bersama dirimu. Sungguh,kau adalah hidupku Sakura." Lagi-lagi sang pria dapat membuat si gadis blushing dengan sendirinya.

"Jangan menggombal Kakashi. Bukakankah hidup dan matimu hanya untuk buku hentaimu itu. Dan disaat kau telah bersamanya kau akan asyik dengan sendirinya dan tak menganggapku disisi…..Hmmpphhh….!" Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Kakashi telah membekap bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Sakurapun membelalakkan matanya tak -cepat dia mendorong Kakashi supaya kembali memberi jarak antara mereka berdua,karena merasa orang-orang menatapnya seakan-akan dengan pikaran yang sama yaitu 'Dasar anak muda'.

"_**Begitu beratnya Kau lepas diriku…**_

_**Sebut namaku jika kau rindukan aku…**_

_**Aku akan datang…**_

_**Mungkinkah…?Kita kan selalu bersama?**_

_**Walau terbentang jarak antara kita…**_

_**Biarkan kupeluk erat bayangmu,,,**_

_**Tuk melepaskan semua kerinduanku"**_

Sakura semakin mengencangkan dan memperdalam pelukannya di dada bidang Kakashi,seakan hanya inilah yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang selain menangisinya. Memejamkan matanya dan mengirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh yang tergolong atletis itu. Kakashi yang menyadari sikap kekasihnya itu hanya dapat membelai rambut pink Sakura,seolah itu dapat menenangkan Sakuranya. Bahkan Kakashi tak tahu,malah dengan perlakuannya yang sekarang semakin membuat Sakura berat untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku takut Kakashi…Aku takut sendiri tanpamu,Aku…"

"Jangan takut kehilanganku. Aku yakin,kau pasti sanggup tanpaku. Percayalah!. Dan aku mohon,jika kau akan tidur,sebut namaku,aku akan datang menemuimu walau hanya dalam mimpi. Karena kurasa,hanya dalam mimpi kita akan dapat menghilangkan jarak yang sangat jauh diantara kita berdua." Kakashi kembali menenangkan Sakura dengan kalimatnya,walau dia sendiri sekarang hatinya sangat teramat resah menghadapi perpisahan ini." Lagipula kau tak sendirian,ada Sasuke yang akan menjagamu." Lanjut Kakashi lagi.

"Huh! Menyebalkan! Kau percayakan aku pada manusia dingin itu? Jangan salahkan aku jika kau kembali aku akan membeku karena harus berlama-lama dengan manusia es itu," Kata sakura yang tak menutupi rasa kesalnya itu.

"Siapa yang akan membuat manusia sepertimu beku?," Sahut suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghancurkan suasana antara mereka berdua. Cowok berambut ala pantat ayam berjalan dengan angkuhya sambil menenggelamkan tangannya didalam saku celananya.

"Dasar! Berumur panjang kau rupanya!." Sindir Sakura yang jengkel karena kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dan menyerobot omongannya.

"_**Lambaian tanganmu iringi langkahku…**_

_**Terbesit tanya di hatiku…**_

_**Akankah dirimu kan tetap milikku. . .**_

_**Saat kembali di pelukanku. . ."**_

Tuuutttt….!(?)[author bingung suara Kereta api kaya' apa]

Tak terasa kereta api jurusan Ottogakure telah memasuki stasiun Konoha. Seperti yang diperkiraan sakura sebelumnya,dia meresa sangat ketakutan sekali jika harus menghadapi perpisahan dengan kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Sakura,aku harap kau tetap kuat seorang Sakura yang tegar dalam cobaan jangan biarkan air matamu keluar hanya gara-gara padaku." Pesannya pada Sakura dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemas dari Sakura yang sedang sedu sedan." Dan kamu Sasuke,tolong jaga Sakura dengan sebaik mungkin. Aku percayakan dia kau adik angkatku sekaligus sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. Dan juga aku…aku…" Kakashi menghentikan perkataannya dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"…" Bisik Kakashi pada Sasuke yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan seringaiannya.

"Aku tak suka itu! Jangan bercanda kau Kakashi!." Terlihat sekali wajah Sasuke yang khawatir setelah Kakashi membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Lebih baik kau cepat masuk ke dalam kereta. Cepatlah kau berangkat dan cepatlah kau kembali kesini lagi,menemuinya,menepati semua janji-janjimu,sebagai Hatake yang hebat bla! bla! bla!.Karena aku tak ingin terus berlama-lama dengan gadismu ini yang sangat MEMBOSANKAN!." Gerutu Sasuke dengan panjang lebarnya.

"Bokong baka! Sejak kapan kau bisa mengomel melebihi Naruto dan juga berkata MEMBOSANKAN layaknya Shikamaru?." Balas Sakura yang tak kalah cerewetnya.

Sementara Kakashi yang memilih untuk diam melihat pertengkaran mereka akhirnya angkat bicara untuk melerai mereka berdua," Sudahlah…Kalian sejak dulu tidak berubah. Bahkan menurutku tak kan pernah bisa berubah. Aku tak perduli jika kalian terus-terusan bertengkar,tapi yang jelas jangan sampai menimbulkan perang dunia. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik!. Aishiteru Sakura!." Kemudian Kakashi menunduk dan mengecup kening Sakura dengan itu,dia kembali memeluk Sasuke,adik angkatnya sekilas. Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi,Kakashi segera berlari memasuki salah satu gerbong kereta.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil menatap punggung Kakashi. "Aishiteru yo Kakashi…!." Tanpa terasa air matanya kembali tumpah dari mata emeraldnya.

Menyadari apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya,Sasuke segera memeluk sahabatnya itu. Kemudian dia mengucapkan sesuatu dalam hatinya **'Selamat jalan Kakashi!'.**

"_**Kau kusayang…**_

_**Slalu kujaga…Tak kan kulepas slamanya…**_

_**Hilangkanlah keraguanmu… Pada diriku…**_

_**Disaat kau jauh dariku…"**_

**13 Juni 2010**

Cuaca yang terlihat mendung mewarnai langit Konoha siang itu,membuat sang mentari terlihat bermalas-malasan untuk membagikan cahayanya pada sang bumi. Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan-jalan melintasi pinggiran rel kereta api dengan riangnya. Tak lupa sambil bersenandung kecil,akhirnya dia sampai juga di stasiun Konoha. Sakura,nama gadis itu kini tengah menanti kepulangan kekasihnya yang amat sangat dia cintai dan rindukan selama setahun belakangan ini. Kemudian dia duduk di kursi panjang yang menghadap langsung ke rel kereta api. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian hujan akhirnya turun membasahi bumi menemani Sakura yang tengah dilanda kesepian.

Satu jam menunggu kedatangan kereta dari Otto,akhirnya datang juga. Banyak orang-orang yang berhamburan keluar dari dalam gerbong kereta. Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya mencari kesana-kemari Pria berambut perak yang selama ini dinantinya. Hingga akhirnya tak ada lagi orang yang keluar dari dalamnya,dan kemudian keretapun kembali melaju meninggalkan Sakura yang dihinggapi rasa kecewa dalam hatinya. Akhirnya Sakura kembali pada posisi duduknya semula seperti sepuluh menit yang lalu. 'Mungkin Kakashi tidak menaiki kereta ini.' batin Sakura dalam hatinya sekaligus untuk mengurangi rasa kekecewaannya.

Hingga hari menjelang senja,sakura tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya,wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah mengingat aktifitas yang dilakukannya yaitu berjalan kesana kemari mencari pria berambut perak jika ada kereta yang berhenti,walaupun hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil. Hujanpun mulai terlihat reda menyisakan hawa dingin dan gerimis menggantikannya. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang memasangkan jaket hitam padanya. Sakura telah mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan dan jaket itu melalui aroma citrus yang dingin memsuki indera penciumannya. Sasuke. Pria itu kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura. Tak ada yang memecahkan keheningan. Sampai pada akhirnya Sasukelah yang memulainya.

"Kau masih menunggunya?"

"Menurutmu? Jangan harap aku akan pulang tanpa Kakashi menemaniku kembali. Dan seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot datang kesini,karena kau pasti akan merasa iri melihat kemesraan kita," Balas Sakura dengan nada jengkel bercampur keceriaannya. "Kakashi…" Sakura langsung mengambur ke kereta yang baru datang. Sasuke yang menyaksikannya hanya menatap punggung Sakura dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian,Sakura kembali dengan kekecewaan yang lagi-lagi hinggap yang tentunya sudah tahu apa jawabannya akhirnya mengajak Sakura pulang. "Ayo kita pulang Sakura!."

"Tidak Sasuke! Kakashi pasti datang,sesuai janjinya." Terdengar nada suaranya yang bergetar.

"Sakura…Sadarlah! Kakashi…"

"Diam kau Sasuke! Cukup! Kata-katamu tak dapat membuatku beranjak dari sini tanpa Kakashi. Dia pasti datang dan menjadikanku sebagai Hatake Sakura. Mungkin kemarin-kemarin aku menantinya disini dia tak akan datang. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Dia pasti datang!. Karena sekarang setahun tepat kepergiannya. Dan aku yakin,dia pasti akan tepati janjinya sekarang. Dia pasti datang Sasuke." Bentak Sakura dengan nadanya yang kian meninggi. "Kakashi pasti datang…" Lanjutnya dengan parau karena tak teras air matanya telah tumpah.

GREB…!

"Sakura…" Direngkuhnya Sakura dalam dekapannya. Berusaha menenangkannya. Dibelainya rambut pink Sakura,dan mengecup puncak kepala pink itu.

'Andai aku dapat menggantikan posisi Kakashi di hatimu Sakura. Andai aku dapat. Tapi kuyakin,aku tak akan pernah bisa,sampai kapanpun itu. Mungkin dengan menjadi sahabatmu,itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi diriku. Bahkan aku rela menutup hatiku untuk wanita lain demi terus menjagamu Sakura. Karena aku telah berjanji pada Kakashi.

**Flashback**

**Senja,13 Juni 2009**

"Tidak…? Ini tidak mungkin Sasuke! Informasi ini pasti salah! Nama ini bukan Kakashiku kan Sasuke? Benar bukan?." Tangis Sakura meledak ketika berada pada kerumunan di depan papan pengumuman daftar orang hilang dalam kecelakaan kereta api jurusan Ottogakure.

"Tenanglah!." Diraihnya kepala Sakura yang menangis histeris mengetahui kabar tersebut.

"Tidak Sasuke! Itu bukan Hatake Kakashiku! Ah,atau jangan-jangan ini hanya mimipi ! Yakinkan aku Sasuke kalau ini semua hanya mimpi. Bunuh aku sekarang juga! Agar aku terbangun. Tolong!." Pinta Sakura yang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Hentikan ini semua Sakura! Kau gila Sakura! Ayo kita pulang! Kau butuh ketenangan sekarang. Tempat yang bising seperti ini hanya membuatmu tak tenang." Ajak Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Sakura.

Kereta api yang ditumpangi Kakashi kecelakaan saat melintasi jembatan kereta yang ternyata putus dan menyebabkan kereta jatuh kedalam sungai besar yang berada dibawahnya. Dan jasad Kakashi hilang tenggelam didalamnya. Peristiwa ini tentu membuat Sakura depresi berat.

**Flashback End**

Dan beginilah Sakura sekarang,setiap hari mulai siang hingga malam tiba,Sakura selalu datang ke Stasiun Konoha berharap Kakashi datang padanya. Dan saat Sakura telah jenuh,Sasukelah yang selalu menemaninya dan mengajaknya pulang. Namun setiap Sasuke mengajaknya untuk pulang tanpa Kakashi,Sakura selalu menolak. Sehingga Sakura selalu tertidur bertumpu bahu Sasuke,dan Sasuke menggendonnya pulang kerumah. Dan jika pagi tiba,ketika Sakura terbangun,dia selalu memarahi Sasuke karena membawa pulang dirinya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Namun kejadian itu terus berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Tanpa terasa,waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam,diliriknya Sakura yang telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kemudian dengan hati-hati,Sasuke menggendongnya dan membawanya dalam perjalanan terlihat begitu lengang,mengingat hari hamper tengah malam. Sangat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan Kota Konoha pada siang hari. Hanya mereka berdua,ah! Tepatnya Sasuke saja yang berjalan sambil menggendong Sakura yang tertidur melewati jalan yang sepi itu. Sejurus kemudian Sasuke kembali teringat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kakashi setahun lalu.

**Flashback**

"Sakura,aku harap kau tetap kuat tanpaku. Jadilah seorang Sakura yang tegar dalam cobaan apapun. Dan jangan biarkan air matamu keluar hanya gara-gara aku. Berjanjilah padaku." Pesannya pada Sakura dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemas dari Sakura yang sedang sedu sedan. "Dan kamu Sasuke,tolong jaga Sakura dengan sebaik mungkin. Aku percayakan dia padamu. Karena kau adik angkatku sekaligus sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. Dan juga aku…aku…" Kakashi menghentikan perkataannya dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"**Karena aku mengira ini adalah pertemuan kita untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan kuharap,kau dapat menjaga Sakura dan selalu disampingnya. Karena perkiraanku,Kau kelak akan jatuh cinta padanya."** Bisik Kakashi pada Sasuke yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan seringaiannya.

**Flashback End**

"Tch! Sial kau Kakashi! Lagi-lagi perkiraanmu tepat," Gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

**NEXT**

**Fiuh! Akhirnya selese acara ralat-meralatnya!**

**Langsung tancep chapter 2 nyok… [gak ada yang mau]**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai-hai…

Err~ mohon bantuannya lagi yach para Senpai.

Kalau ada yang salah kasih tahu (padahal enak tempe)

Yasud,daripada banyak cekcok dan bacot,

Yang dapat menimbulkan serangan jantung,impotensi,gangguan kehamilan dan janin,

Lebih baik,Tarraaaa…!

Ini dia… Eng~ing~eng~

**Mungkinkah stage : 2**

**(Lembar Baru)**

**Disclaimer always and forever : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Story by : Akasuna no Hataruno Teng-chan**

Pukul sepuluh telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dikerjap-kerjapkannya mata emeraldnya,hingga akhirnya ia sadar telah berada di kamarnya sendiri. Sudah diduga sebelumnya,pasti Sasuke telah membawanya pulang. Kemudian Sakura kembali mengedarkan pandangannya lagi,ditangkapnya bayangan seseorang yang ternyata Sasuke yang tengah berdiri menghadap jendela dan baru saja menyibak tirai yang membuat cahaya matahari pagi yang telah terik dapat menerobos masuk dan membuatnya terbangun.

"Pagi Sasuke…!" Sapa Sakura sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya yang (sangat) manis,namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan heran dari Sasuke.

"Ada yang aneh denganku kah?" Tanya Sakura innocent.

"Hn,sangat aneh!"

"Apa itu? Apakah ada sisa enzimku yang mengering disekitar bibirku sehingga seperti taring?"

"Mana omelanmu untukku? Menyalahkan aku yang telah susah payah membawa badanmu yang sangat berat sampai kerumah," Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura yang kemudian duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Oh…Jadi kamu lebih suka aku terus mengomelimu?," Kata Sakura sambil memelototi Sasuke dengan main-main."Yasudah…Sekarang ambilkan aku minum dan makanan! Aku lapar! **Hei pembantu baka!**" Timpal Sakura dengan penekanan di tiga kata terakhirnya.

"Bukan seperti itu! Dan aku bukan pembantumu!" Sergah Sasuke. "Apakah kau tak memarahiku karena telah membawamu pulang tanpa~ Kakashi?" Lanjut Sasuke dengan sangat hati-hati.

Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke,dan memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura,jawab aku!" Sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sakura mencoba menengadahkan kepala pink tersebut supaya mata emeraldnya dapat bertatapan dengan onyx miliknya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijawab lagi Sasuke,semuanya sudah jelas. Cepat atau lambat aku harus bisa mencoba merelekan Kakashi,meski aku tak pernah dapat melupakannya. Sekarang mataku telah terbuka Sasuke,masih ada seseorang yang sangat peduli padaku. Dan itu kamu Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika selama ini tak ada dirimu disampingku. Dan sekarang aku telah mengetahui alasan mengapa kau selalu disampingku. Kau pasti tahu alasannya kan Sasuke?" Jawab Sakura dengan panjang lebar yang dihiasi senyumannya yang getir namun terlihat begitu tulus sambil memegangi kedua tangan Sasuke yang memegangi pipinya.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke langsung merasakan lidahnya berubah menjadi kaku dan kelu untuk berbicara dan menjawab pertanyaan namun lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan di telinga Sasuke."Ya,karena aku…aku…"

"Ya,karena kamu adalah **sahabat terbaikku** sampai kapanpun. Benarkan Sasuke?" Potong Sakura.

"Hn. Aku sahabatmu untuk selamanya Sakura" Jawab Sasuke kemudian memeluk Sakura dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Sakura.

'Sahabat? Apakah tiada lagi ruang di hatimu untukku Sakura? Apakah aku hanya sahabat di matamu? Tak lebihkah?' Batin Sasuke.

Tanpa terasa setitik airmata tumpah dari mata onyxnya,membasahi pundak putih gadis yang dicintainya. Sakura akhirnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang membasahi pundaknya,kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih kepala yang mirip ekor ayam itu.

"Kau~menangis?"

"Aku hanya bahagia,akhirnya kau merelakannya. Dan juga,kau telah menganggapku sahabat terbaikmu." Itulah kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Sakura lalu mencium kening Sasuke dengan sangat lembut. Sasuke yang merasakan perlakuan Sakura hanya mampu memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi yang sangat aneh,namun menyenangkan baginya.

"Sasuke…Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Baka! Ya sebagai balasan semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Maaf! Karena aku sering merepotkanmu."

" memang merepotkan," balas sasuke dengan (sok) dingin.

'Semuakah Sakura? Apa termasuk cintaku yang seluruhnya hanya ingin kuberikan untukmu? Ya,hanya satu yang tak sanggup kau balas padaku untuk selamanya,yaitu cintaku' Batin Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Begitu ya? Jadi aku benar-benar merepotkan?" gerutu Sakura berkacak pinggang dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Pikir sendiri! Sekarang cepat mandi,kita keluar!" diacak-acaknya rambut Sakura.

"Yeeeyy… Siap kapten!" sahut Sakura dengan cerianya,yang langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu,Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura hanya tersenyum,namun hatinya sangat sulit untuk merasakan kebahagiaan.

'Maafkan aku Kakashi,telah lancang mencintai gadismu.'

Mereka berangkat tepat jam sebelas. Terlihat Sasuke mengendarai motor racing birunya,dengan membonceng Sakura yang terlihat begitu bersemangat.

Cuaca hari itu sangat bersahabat. Banyak warga Konoha tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Sakura yang tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk keluar rumah,mengingat hari-hari kemarin yang selalu diguyur hujan. Mulai dari kedai-kedai makanan hingga Taman kota yang biasanya sepi menjadi ramai kedatangan pengunjung.

Sekarang Sasuke tengah mengajak Sakura makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Sebenarnya Sasuke enggan mengajak Sakura ke tempat ini,mengingat dulu di tempat ini selalu digunakan sebagai tempat berkumpulnya 4 siswa dari Konoha High School,yaitu Naruto,Sasuke dan Sakura ditambah Kakashi sebagai Guru Les mereka. Ya,meskipun Kakashi hanya lebih tua dua tahun dari mereka,atau lebih jelasnya masih kakak kelas mereka saat itu,tapi Kakashi telah menjadi guru les mereka bertiga. Dan setiap usai belajar bersama,Naruto selalu merengek mengajak ke Kedai Ichiraku. Ichiraku tetap seperti yang dulu,tak ada yang berubah. Namun yang berubah adalah jumlah mereka yang hanya mereka berdua. Mengingat Naruto yang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Kumogakure,dan Kakashi yang…

"Sudah lama ya Sasuke,kita tidak berkunjung kesini. Aku rindu sekali dengan masakan Paman Teuchi." Suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn," Hanya suara yang bisa dibilang nggak jelas meluncur dari mulut Sasuke sebagai pengganti jawaban `YA`.

Begitu Sakura memasuki kedai Ichiraku,Sakura langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang biasanya dulu sering dia duduki. Tak lama kemudian,terlihat paman Teuchi pemilik kedai keluar dari dapur. Terlihat dari wajahnya,Paman Teuchi terkejut karena melihat pelanggan lamanya.

"Sasuke,Sakura! Gimana kabar kalian?" Sapa Paman Teuchi ramah.

"Kabar kita baik paman. Paman sendiri?" Jawab Sakura dengan senyumannya seakan tak ada yang terjadi apapun di hari-hari kemarin.

"Syukurlah…Paman sendiri juga ! Berhubung kalian pelanggan setia Paman yang lama tidak kesini,Paman akan membuatkan ramen gratis untuk kalian berdua."

"Waaahhh….Paman baik sekali! Terima kasih ya paman. Sasuke,bilang terima kasih donk!"

"Hn,terima kasih!" Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat,padat dan nggak jelas.

Paman Teuchi hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala,karena dia telah mengetahui karakter masing-masing yang berbeda-beda. Kemudian dia melenggang kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan ramen spesial (ramen seperti biasa,hanya saja harganya yang special) untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Tak sampai sepuluh menit akhirnya Paman Teuchi menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Tak ada yang berbicara selama aktifitas makan berlangsung. Bahkan Sakura yang dikenal cerewetpun lebih memilih diam demi menikmati ramen gratis itu hingga sepuluh menit kedepan.

Akhirnya setelah semua selesai menandaskan ramennya,merekapun segera beranjak pergi dari Kedai,mengingat banyak juga pengunjung yang datang dan mereka berdua merasa alangkah lebih baik jika lekas pergi,karena kasihan pengunjung yang tidak mendapatkan meja kosong. Namun sebelum beranjak mereka sempat-sempatkan pergi ke dapur untuk menemui Paman Teuchi hanya sekedar berpamitan dan berterima kasih (lagi).

"Sasuke,kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura yang mencoba memecah keheningan karena mereka banyak berdiam sepanjang perjalanan,dan juga ingin mengakhiri rasa penasarannya karena Sakura merasa asing dengan jalan yang sedari tadi mereka tempuh.

"Nanti kau tahu," Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada diatas bukit yang berada lumayan jauh dari kota konoha,bahkan lebih dekat dari Suna. Butuh waktu satu jam untuk sampai kesana jika kau bereda di pusat kota Konoha. Dari atas sana dapat dilihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Diantaranya sungai yang membentang indah sebagai batas antara kota Konoha dan Suna. Dan juga bangunan-bangunan mulai dari rumah penduduk hingga kantor yang berada di Suna dapat dilihat dari sana,dan jika malam tiba,lampu-lampu penerangan yang berada di bawah sana akan terlihat seperti bintang-bintang di bawah langit. Sayangnya mereka tidak kesana pada malam hari. Nemun itu semua tak mengurangi kekaguman di dalam hati Sakura.

"Waaahhh… Indah sekali Sasuke. Darimana kau tahu tempat ini Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan memandang takjub pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Dulu aku dan Kakashi sering kesini," Jawab Sasuke yang lebih memilih menatap langit. "Dan ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," Tanpa mengijinkan Sakura bertanya `apa itu` Sasuke langsung menuju kearah pohon di belakang mereka,dan selanjutnya Sasuke menggali tanah yang dapat digali hanya dengan bantuan ranting patah saja. Kemudian diambilnya sebuah botol yang berisi kertas dari dalam tanah tersebut. Terlihat di dalamnya dua lembar kertas mengisi botol itu.

"Apa ini Sasuke?"

"Ini impianku dan Kakashi jika kita memiliki wanita yang kita cintai.. Kertas berwarna hijau ini milik Kakashi, biru milikku. Kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk membacanya," Jelas Sasuke..

Kemudian dengan peralahan Sakura mulai mengambil kertas berwarna hijau untuk dibacanya.

_**``Aku Kakashi. Jika kelak aku sudah dewasa aku ingin wanita yang aku cintai dapat bahagia selamanya. Melihatnya tersenyum adalah hal terindah bagiku,dan melihatnya menangis adalah hal yang dapat membunuhku.``**_

Setelah membaca tulisan milik Kakashi,Sakura memeluk erat kertas itu. Kembali diteteskannya air dari matanya,namun Sakura segera menghapusnya,karena dia sadar itu semua hanya akan membuat Kakashi sedih.

"Aku berjanji tak akan menangis lagi Kakashi. Aku berjanji."

"Sakura… Bersediakah kau membaca milikku?"

"Mengapa harus aku?"

"Karena memang hanya kau yang pantas."

"Baiklah…"

Dibukanya perlahan kertas berwarna biru. Dan dibacanya tulisan yang menurut Sakura lebih singkat itu.

_**``Aku Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin menjaganya seumur hidupku. Aku rela mati untuknya.``**_

Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke yang tengah menatap langit mendung diatasnya. Sasuke yang merasa dipandang akhirnya kembali menatap Sakura. Hening.

"Siapa wanita beruntung itu Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Wanita beruntung?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti kau Sasuke. Seingatku kau tak pernah menjaga seorang wanitapun di dunia ini kecuali ibumu dulu yang sekarang telah meninggal dan juga… aku," Sakura membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya karena sadar akan perkataannya.

"Hn,wanita itu kamu Sakura," Ucap Sasuke yang masih menatap lekat mata emerald Sakura.

Hening. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar. Sekarang yang ada dipikiran Sasuke adalah Sakura akan menampar dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga monster yang dimiliki Sakura karena telah lancang mencintainya.

GREB…!

Namun diluar dugaannya,Sakura malah menghambur kedalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih belum bisa menerima perlakuan Sakura ini hanya mampu berdiam diri.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke… Aku tak bisa membalas cintamu."

"Tak perlu kau minta maaf padaku. Aku yang telah lancang," Balas Sasuke yang kali ini membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Tidak Sasuke… Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar mencintaimu. Jangan menolak,ini keputusanku."

"Jangan memaksa dirimu Sakura. Sekarang kita pulang. Kelihatannya hujan akan turun," Ajak Sasuke yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala sakura.

Namun saat Sasuke akan menyalakan motornya,tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Tertera nama ayah angkatnya ~Sakumo-tousan~. Terdengar Sasuke yang menjawab telepon di seberang sana dengan jawaban ``Ya`` dengan ciri khasnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Tousan bilang aku harus cepat pulang. Kau kerumahku saja."

"Hai!"

Akhirnya setelah empat puluh lima menit,mereka tiba juga di kediaman Hatake. Sasuke langsung menyuruh Sakura duduk di ruang tamu,sedangkan Sasuke langsung menemui Tuan Sakumo di ruang kerjanya dan Tuan Haruno yang ternyata juga berada disana. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan,mungkin masalah pekerjaan mengingat Sasuke sekarang juga mulai ikut serta dalam perusahaan yang dibangun ayah angkatnya dengan Tuan Haruno.

Saat duduk sendiri,tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada foto di dinding. Foto Pria yang sangat dicintainya. Hatake Kakashi. Kemudian Sakura beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Foto Kakashi yang menggantung di dinding samping pintu ruang kerja Tuan Sakumo. Dirabanya foto itu,seolah itu adalah sosok yang sebenarnya. Saat Sakura tengah hanyut membayangkan masa lalunya dengan Kakashi,tanpa sengaja telinganya menangkap pembicaraan ketiga Pria di dalam sana.

"Ayolah Sasuke,Paman percayakan Sakura padamu. Karena Paman merasa hanya kau yang pantas di sampingnya selain almarhum Kakashi," Terdengar suara ayah Sakura memohon pada Sasuke.

"Dan lagipula kau adalah penerus perusahaan kita ini,menggantikan Kakashi sebagai ahli warisku," Timpal Tuan Sakumo.

"Maaf paman,ayah. Aku tidak bisa,aku tak ingin melihat Sakura sedih karena dia hanya mencintai Kakashi. Meskipun aku cinta padanya. Kurasa dia akan keberatan."

"Aku bersedia! Mengapa Ayah,Paman,dan kau Sasuke,harus menyembunyikan ini semua dariku? Padahal ini semua menyangkut tentang diriku. Dan Kau Sasuke! Kau pikir aku akan terima dengan keputusanmu?" Sela Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sakura,aku hanya tak ingin mengecewakanmu sebagai sahabat,aku…"

"Hah! Mengecewakan? Kau akan lebih mengecewakanku jika kau menolakku. Paman,Ayah! Aku ingin pernikahan berlangsung secepatnya!" Pinta Sakura pada Tuan Sakumo dan Ayahnya.

"Sakura…" Gumam Sasuke tak percaya.

"Baiklah,secepatnya akan kami siapkan," Jawab Tuan Haruno.

Sementara di tempat lain…

Prrraaannngggggg…!

Terdengar suara gelas pecah dari genggaman seorang pria.

"Arrrggghhhh…! Siapa aku ini…!" Teriak seorang pria sambil menjambak rambut peraknya.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selese…**

**Maaf,mungkin apdetnya lama.**

**Special Thanks to : Olive meow,Hikari Uchiha Hatake,It'sMeRyuki,Awan Hitam-senpai,Devil's Kunoichi a.k.a Bunga,juga Silent reader (jika ada) yang telah rela membuang waktu untuk membaca fict abal ini. Sebuah pengakuan,saya sebenarnya ragu untuk melanjutkannya. Tapi berkat review yang sangat membangun dari anda-anda semua,saya nekat juga. Yah… lebih mending daripada menelantarkan fict.**

**Don't Forget for**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Gak ada pajaknya kok…**

***BLAM!-Dibom anak buah Mang Udin a.k.a Nurdin,gara-gara banyak berorasi-***


	3. Chapter 3

**Mungkinkah Stage : 3**

**(****Kembalinya Masa Lalu)**

**Disclaimer always and forever © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story by **** Akasuna no Hataruno Teng-chan**

"Gin!" teriak seorang wanita yang terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Arrghh…!" tak ada respon yang berarti,karena yang ditanya lagi-lagi hanya mampu mencengkeram rambutnya lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" kemudian dengan cepat-cepat wanita itu mengambilkan minum untuk lelaki di hadapannya. "Ini. Minumlah!".

Hening sejenak menunggu Si Lelaki menandaskan minumnya. Setelah merasa cukup tenang,Rin,wanita tersebut kembali menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada lelaki berambut perak tersebut.

"Sekarang. Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,Gin."

"Aku… aku kembali memimpikannya Rin," jawabnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. "Di dalam mimpiku,aku kembali bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Namun lagi-lagi aku tak tahu seperti apa dirinya,karena setiap dia muncul,aku selalu pada posisi membelakanginya. Tidak seperti biasanya,dia yang selalu memintaku untuk kembali. Namun kali ini dia malah menyuruhku untuk melupakannya. Dan entah mengapa,setelah aku terbangun hatiku merasa gelisah," lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah Gin… Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Sekarang lebih baik kau mandi," ucap Rin kemudian pergi setelah menepuk bahu Gin pelan.

"Aku harap begitu Rin. Namun yang masih terpikirkan olehku,mengapa setiap ku bermimpi dengannya,selalu berada di bawah pohon sakura?" gumam Gin.

"Sakura… Aku ingin kau memikirkannya untuk kedua kalinya," Kata Sasuke yang memecah keheningan setelah hampir setengah jam mereka berdiam diri duduk di halaman belakang,kediaman Hatake.

"Aku telah memikirkannya berkali-kali," jawab Sakura yang tetap fokus pada pekarangan bunga di depannya.

"Kau akan menyesal Sakura."

"Aku tak akan pernah menyesal," jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Jangan bodoh!"

"Aku memang bodoh!"

"Sakura,aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tak pantas untukmu," ucap Sasuke lagi setelah menghela nafasnya.

Akhirnya Sakura menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatap dirinya. Diarahkannya wajahnya,tepatnya bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke,hingga tak ada jarak lagi untuk mereka berdua. Sasuke kaget perihal yang dilakukan Sakura pada dirinya,namun Sasuke tetap tak membalasnya,walaupun dia dapat merasakan bibirnya telah dilumat oleh Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura kembali menyudahi ciuman itu dan tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke (lagi).

"Sasuke,aku tahu kau mungkin bukan yang terbaik untukku. Tapi bukan berarti kau tak pantas untukku," sembari membelai pipi Sasuke.

"Maaf," lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mampu mengucapkan satu kata tersebut.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan,dan tak ada siapa yang harus disalahkan."

Hening. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar saat ini.

Sasuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk mengucapkan suatu keputusan yang mungkin akan menjadi jalan keluarnya,"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku,Sakura"

"Terima kasih Sasuke,"

"Hn," seraya menganggukan kepala

Kemudian mereka kembali berpelukan ditengah senja.

"Paman… makan malam sudah siap. Ibu nunggu paman di luang makan," seru seorang bocah cadel bersuara cempreng yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar Gin (Kakashi).

"Iya-iya sayang,sebentar lagi paman pasti nyusul. Sai duluan saja," jawab Gin (Kakashi) sambil senyum pada bocah berambut sehitam eboni itu.

"Nggak mau! Pokoknya Sai mau baleng cama Paman Gin. Ayo…!," seraya menarik tangan Gin (Kakashi) supaya beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah,dasar anak nakal!" Gerutu Gin (Kakashi) dengan memencet hidung si bocah. Seperti biasa,Gin (Kakashi) langsung menjongkokkan diri di depan Sai.

"Ye…lihat ibu! Sai telbang!…."seru Sai ketika digendong pada punggung Gin yang berlarian.

"Haha! Dasar anak ibu nakal! Nggak kasihan sama Paman Gin? Ayo turun,kita makan bersama," perintah Rin.

Jika dilihat sekilas,mungkin mereka bertiga seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Apalagi ditambah keberadaan Sai,malaikat kecil yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan Rin.

'Andai Dia bukan Gin. Andai kita bertiga disini seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Tapi kurasa itu mustahil' batin Rin yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan seseorang.

Sasuke tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga Hatake yang luas. Tak dihiraukannya hujan yang kembali mengguyur dengan derasnya dan jam raksasa yang telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Mungkin dirinya telah terbiasa tidur larut malam berkat kesetiaannya menjaga Sakura di Stasiun setiap malam pada kemarin-kemarinnya. Sesekali terlihat gerakan tangannya membalikkan halaman sebuah album foto berwarna hitam disamping pikirannya yang tengah bergelut memikirkan tentang berbagai persoalan yang tak pernah luput dari dirinya. Sebenarnya mengingat tentang hal masa lalu dan terkesan melankolist bukanlah kebiasaan Sasuke yang biasanya. Namun entah mengapa kali ini Sasuke ingin sekali membuka album foto semasa kecilnya,tepatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu dengan keluarganya yang dulu,tepatnya saat kenangan terakhir bersama kakaknya. Uchiha Itachi.

**Flashback**

"Ayo kita pergi,hujan akan turun," bujuk Itachi pada Sasuke yang masih memeluk tanah berwarna kemerahan itu.

"Kita pergipun tak ada gunanya. Kita akan tetap kehujanan. Ingat kak,istana itu dua jam lagi bukan milik kita," jawab Sasuke yang terkesan tajam untuk anak berusia sepuluh tahun sepertinya.

"Sasuke… maafkan kakak,kakak janji akan selalu menjagamu. Kita tak akan pernah berpisah," seraya memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Kakak… aarrgghh…! Kenapa ini terjadi pada kita! Kenapa kak! Sasuke masih pengen dimarahin ayah jika nilai Sasuke jelek,Sasuke masih ingin sentuhan tangan ibu yang memberi obat dan plester jika Sasuke jatuh. Sasuke ingin mereka kembali kak…!" dikeluarkannya seluruh emosinya seraya mengahambur kedelam pelukan Itachi dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sssttt… Sasuke,masih ada kakak disini. Mulai sekarang jadilah Sasuke yang kuat. Walau kau sedang bersedih,tetaplah menangis dalam hati. Sekarang,ayo kita pulang dan ambil baju kita. Masalah tempat tinggal,kurasa kakak tahu harus kemana," jawab Itachi menenangkan adiknya.

Di depan bangunan luas,Uchiha bersaudara tengah menginjakkan kaki. Bangunan itu adalah sebuah panti asuhan yang baru berumur sekitar tiga tahun,dibangun saat ulang tahun Itachi yang ke dua belas. Biarpun usianya saat itu masih bisa dibilang anak-anak,namun jangan tanyakan jiwa sosialnya. Hal itu terbukti dengan berdirinya Panti asuhan yang dimintanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Dan beruntung,panti asuhan itu tidak tergolong aset yang harus disita.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal disini. Kakak harap kamu bisa mengerti Sasuke. Tapi kakak yakin kamu pasti kuat menghadapi semua. Ayo kita masuk," ajak Itachi.

"Tunggu kak!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Itachi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Terima kasih kak! Untuk semuanya," ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman yang tulus dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari kakaknya,kemudian mereka kembali melangkahkan kaki bersama-sama masuk ke dalam panti asuhan.

Tap tap tap...

"kakak...!"

Tap tap tap...

"Kakak..." terdengar langkah kaki Sasuke yang berlari kesana kemari menyusuri setiap sudut panti asuhan memanggil-manggil kakaknya.

"Hosh! Hosh! Kakak,kau dimana? Ini masih pagi,jangan main petak umpat!" Keluh Sasuke dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Namun beberapa saat,terdengar langkah kaki milik Tsunade,Kepala Panti asuhan. Terlihat di belakangnya Pria jangkung paruh baya berambut perak mengikuti langkah Tsunade menuju Sasuke.

Setelah berada di hadapan Sasuke,tanpa basa-basi Tsunade langsung mengutarakan maksudnya."Sasuke,ini Tuan Hatake Sakumo,orang yang akan mengadopsimu menjadi anaknya," ucap Tsunade yang membuat dahi Sasuke mengernyit heran. Kakanya tiba-tiba menghilang di pagi-pagi begini dan tiba-tiba juga ada orang yang akan mengadopsinya. Pagi yang membingungkan.

"Maaf sebelumnya Tsunade,ini sebenarnya ada apa? Mana Itachi?" tanya Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya (manggil dengan nama langsung pada orang yang lebih tua)

"Oh maaf Sasuke,aku lupa memberikan ini padamu," diarahkannya selembar kertas yang dilipat () pada Sasuke,dan tentunya sambil menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak.

Dengan cepat Sasuke segara membuka dan membacanya.

_Untuk Sasuke,_

_Maaf,aku harus pergi Sasuke. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan dan belum waktunya kamu tahu. Tapi aku janji akan memberi tahumu suatu saat nanti. Baik-baiklah kau disana. Yang terakhir,lakukan apapun yang kau mau jika kau anggap itu yang terbaik untukmu,seperti yang kulakukan saat ini. Kakak menyayangimu._

_Suatu saat kau mengetahuinya Sasuke,Pasti!_

_Itachi_

Diremasnya surat itu setelah dibacanya. Sesak rasanya. Masih terngiang janji Itachi yang akan selalu ada disampingnya,bersama-sama. Perasaannya campur aduk,antara kecewa,sedih,bingung dan penasaran. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti seminggu lalu saat pemakaman orang tuanya,namun diurungkannya keinginan itu mengingat pesan dari kakaknya agar selalu menangis dalam hati walau sesedih apapun.

"Baiklah,aku setuju menjadi anak angkatmu,Tuan Sakumo," kata Sasuke membelakangi Tsunade juga Sakumo dan langsung beranjak pergi,tanpa permisi.

Sakumo yang melihat kelakuan calon anak angkatnya itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Melihat reaksi Sakumo,Tsunade akhirnya angkat bicara,"Dia memang begitu. Beda dari anak lain seusianya,dia cenderung lebih keras kepala dan tidak suka berbasa-basi. Maklum,Uchiha."

"Ya,saya mengerti. Oleh sebab itu,saya makin tertarik padanya,Nyonya Tsunade," jawab Sakumo.

Lima menit kemudian. Sesuai janji,Sasuke telah kembali menemui Tsunade dan Sakumo dengan tas ranselnya. Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi Sakumo mengajak Sasuke pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan dan semuanya menuju hidup yang baru.

**Flashback End**

Pagi itu Gin (Kakashi) telah bangun tidur. Entah mengapa hari ini dia bangun jam setengah enam pagi ,terlalu cepat satu jam dari biasanya. Ketika dia keluar kamar,didapatinya secarik memo yang tertempel antara magnet dan pintu kulkas. Dalam memo itu tertulis bahwa Rin dan Sai sedang pergi untuk lari pagi lalu pulang terlambat karena harus ke pasar. Setelah membaca memo itu,Gin (Kakashi) berjalan keluar untuk mengambil koran pagi yang tergeletak di teras.

"**SATU MINGGU MENJELANG PERNIKAHAN SASUKE DAN SAKURA"**

Tanpa disengaja,Gin (Kakashi) membaca judul berita utama di halaman terdepan. Dan satu lagi yang menarik perhatiannya, sebuah gambar~ tidak,tepatnya dua gambar berbeda yang disatukan. Gambar pertama yaitu seorang lelaki tampan berambut emo menggandeng seorang gadis cantik berambut pink,tak lupa tulisan kecil sebagai keterangan di bawah gambar yaitu 'Sasuke dan Sakura saat jumpa pers tadi malam'. Kemudian perhatiannya beralih pada gambar satunya lagi yaitu seorang gadis cantik yang sama dengan dirinya. Betapa kagetnya Gin (Kakashi) melihat sosok lelaki yang berpose melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang wanita itu,dan wanita itu terlihat bergelanyut manja disampingnya,dapat terlihat jelas bahwa wajah sang Gadis lebih bahagia dengan lelaki berambut perak yang identik dengan dirinya itu. Dibacanya keterangan gambar dibawahnya ' (Mantan kekasih Sakura) dan Sakura'.

'Kakashi. Apa itu aku? Tapi,selama ini tak ada berita apapun tentang aku. Tapi,selama aku disini,baru kali ini aku mendapati koran yang halamannya lengkap. Apa Rin sengaja tak memberi tahu yang sebenarnya padaku? Mengingat dirumah ini tak ada radio,televisi,telepon rumah. Ditambah lagi Rin selalu menyuruhku memakai masker jika keluar rumah. Ah nggak mungkin,Rin nggak mungkin melakukan itu semua. Tapi,aku harus cari tahu sendiri,' batin Gin (Kakashi) dalam hati.

Dengan segera, Gin (Kakashi) bergegas menuju ke gudang,ruangan yang belum pernah ia masuki selama setahun ini. Disana terdapat berbagai benda-benda yang tak terpakai. Mulai dari boks bayi bekas,hingga tumpukan kertas. Tumpukan kertas itulah yang menjadi perhatian Gin (Kakashi). Dihampirinya tumpukan kertas itu dan ternyata sebagian besar adalah kertas koran lama~tidak! Tumpukan paling atas adalah koran yang baru terbit kemarin. Namun yang membuatnya janggal,mengapa koran yang ditaruh di gudang hanya salah satu halaman yang kebanyakan memuat berita yang sama. Yaitu seputar keluarga Hatake,keluarga Haruno,Sakura,Sasuke,Kematian Kakashi,dsb,yang membuat dada Gin (Kakashi) semakin sesak dan kepalanya menjadi pusing sendiri,apalagi saat mengingat satu nama,yaitu Sakura.

Dipejamkan matanya berharap rasa sakit itu segera hilang. Namun saat ia memejamkan mata,terdapat sekelebat bayangan seperti masa lalu yang silih berganti dengan cepatnya. Kemudian ditarik nafasnya dan dihembuskannya perlahan,lalu dibukanya kembali matanya.

Perlahan namun pasti,"Sakura. Aku akan kembali untukmu," ucapnya dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

"Gin! Gin! Kau dimana?" Teriak Rin dengan paniknya,karena tak biasanya Gin (Kakashi) menghilang,atau mungkin benar-benar hilang.

Akhirnya Rin menemukan secarik kertas yang terletak di meja kecil samping tempat tidur Gin (Kakashi). Dibacanya surat itu dengan tangan gemetar.

_Rin,terima kasih untuk semuanya. Tapi sejujurnya aku merasa kecewa padamu. Tapi __bukan berarti aku marah,karena aku berfikir,kamu pasti punya alasan tersendiri menutupi semua identitasku yang asli dariku Aku telah tahu semuanya,dan aku berjanji kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Sekarang aku akan pergi ke Konoha. Kuharap kamu dapat memaafkanku karena pergi tanpa pamit dulu dan maaf lagi ,uangmu aku ambil beberapa untuk ongkos,aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya jika kita bertemu kemudian. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Salam untuk Sai._

_Hatake Kakashi_

Dijatuhkannya tubuhnya ke ranjang dibelakangnya,rasanya dirinya langsung lemas seketika merasakan ini semua. Sudah diduganya,cepat atau lambat,hal ini pasti terjadi. Kakashi pasti akan pergi dari kehidupannya dan kembali pada keluarganya,ah! Tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sungguh melelahkan bagi Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak,pagi-pagi Sakura telah membangunkannya padahal Sasuke sendiri baru tidur sekitar jam dua dini hari. Sakura mengajak Sasuke mencari persiapan pernikahannya. Mulai dari gaun,kue pernikahan,undangan,hingga dekorasi kamarnya untuk malam pertama nanti yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura blushing sendiri memikirkannya. Selesai pergi mengurusi tetek bengek perlengkapan yang diperlukan,Sasuke belum bisa tenang-tenang saja. Malam harinya,sekitar pukul tujuh ia harus kuliah. Haah~ poor Sasuke!

Di remang-remang halaman Konoha University,terlihat seorang pemuda raven sedang berjalan sembari menenggelamkan tangan kanannya di dalam saku celananya. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat seorang memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke! Akhirnya," kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Sasuke

"Siapa kau!" tanya Sasuke sembari memicingkan sebelah alisnya

"Waahh~ kau sudah besar ya rupanya? Bahkan kudengar akan menikah,eh!"

"Cih! Jawab pertanyaanku! Aku tak suka basa-basi,"

"Baiklah. Aku~ Uchiha Obito,pamanmu!"

Sontak ekspresi Sasuke terlihat sangat terkejut. Dia tak pernah tahu kalau selama ini ayahnya masih mempunyai adik laki-laki yang tak pernah Sasuke ketahui.

"Kau pasti terkejut,eh? Itu belum seberapa yang perlu kamu ketahui sebenarnya. Sekarang,ayo ikut aku. Ada banyak kenyataan lagi yang harus kau tahu. Itachi. Masih ingatkah dengan kakakmu itu?," lanjut Obito

"Itachi? Dimana dia? Kau tahu tentang dia?" tanya Sasuke dengan penasaran.

"Tenanglah! Ayo ikut aku!" jawab Obito yang lansung dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Hati Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya,ada apa orang yang mengaku pamannya itu mengajak dirinya ke tempat serba putih yang diketahuinya bernama Rumah Sakit. Sebenarnya sejak dari tadi ia ingin mencecari orang itu dengan banyak pertanyaan,namun diurungkannya niat tersebut. Akhirnya,langkah mereka terhenti di depan pintu salah satu kamar VIP. Kemudian dengan perlahan,Obito membukakan pintu setelah memandang Sasuke sejenak.

"Sasuke~" terdengar suara lirih dari seorang lelaki tampan namun pucat,yang dikenal Sasuke bernama Itachi,kakaknya

"Kau~" Sasuke langsung menghambur memeluk Itachi yang kini terasa begitu lebih kecil darinya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku ingin tahu semuanya! Sekarang!" timpal Sasuke.

"Kau ini,benar-benar telah kehilangan selera humormu ya? Lama tak bertemu kakak sendiri,langung saja meminta apa maumu! Dasar!" ejek Itachi.

"Ini bukan lelucon! " sergah Sasuke tak mau kalah

"Baiklah. Sebelumya maaf telah meninggalkanmu sendiri. Tapi,Hatake memeliharamu dengan baik kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku dengan keluarga Hatake?"

"Tentu! Karena aku yang telah merencanakan sebelumnya," jawab Itachi,masih dengan seringai di bibir pucatnya.

"Jelaskan semuanya sekarang!" tuntut Sasuke

"Semuanya,sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya aku yang merencanakannya. Tentang kau dan keluarga Hatake. Kau masih ingat bukan kematian ayah dan ibu?"

"Tentu. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil gara-gara jantung ayah kambuh saat menyetir mobil yang ditumpanginya bersama ibu," sahut Sasuke

"Memang. Dan penyebab kambuhnya jantung ayah adalah gara-gara dia menerima telepon dari asistennya bahwa kantornya kebakaran,padahal saat itu keadaan ekonomi ayah memang mengalami penurunan. Gara-gara kabar itu,jantung ayah kambuh. Dan kamu tahu siapa dalang kebangkrutan perusahaan kita? Dia adalah Si Hatake!" papar Itachi

"Tapi,kenapa kau malah menyerahkanku pada orang yang jelas-jelas musuh kita itu? Kenapa Itachi?" sambil memegang kerah baju Itachi,Sasuke bertanya dengan nada setengah membentak. Kehilangan kesabaran.

Namun Itachi malah berseringai tak jelas yang membuat Sasuke gerah dan seakan ingin memukulnya,"Aku hanya tak ingin kau memiliki dendam sepertiku,Sasuke. Mungkin aku seperti sangat egois saat itu. Tapi,hidup dengan menyimpan dendam sangat memuakkan dibanding apapun. Dan asal kau tahu,saat ini aku sangat berharap kematianku dipercepat. Karena saat itu,aku dapat bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu dan melupakan dendam ini," papar Itachi sembari tersenyum tulus,senyum yang sangat dirindukan Sasuke.

"Kakak… Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke yang lagi-lagi dibuat bingung oleh perkataan Itachi.

"Bodoh! Kau kira aku di rumah sakit ini hanya untuk meminta suster-suster untuk melayaniku,hah! Aku ini mengidap leukemia. Yah,semoga aku divonis sebulan lagi itu bisa dipercepat," papar Itachi masih dengan konyolnya untuk ukuran orang mau mati sepertinya.

"Kau yang bodoh! Sejak kapan kau sembunyikan ini semua dariku,hah! Kau pikir aku apa?" geram Sasuke,namun terlihat jelas air yang jatuh dari matanya,lalu membalikan badannya membelakangi Itachi.

"Tuh kan! Karena aku tak ingin kau menangis lebih dari ini. Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi! Sampai jumpa di upacara pemakaman nanti,dan baik-baiklah pada keluarga barumu itu. Salam juga untuk calon adik iparku yang cantik itu,"

"Itachi…" tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke mengepal erat dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi Sasuke telah beranjak meninggalkan Itachi

"Sasuke!"panggil Obito yang sebelumya hanya menjadi penonton kedua Uchiha barusan.

"Biarkan dia pergi!" cegah Itachi

"Itachi,apakah tindakanmu ini tak berlebihan? Keinginanku kalian adalah supaya Sasuke dapat membantumu dengan mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya. Tapi kau bersikap seolah kau ingin sekali cepat mati,"omel Obito

"Biarlah,aku memang menginginkannya,"

"…" Obito hanya mampu menghela napasnya mendengar perkataan Uchiha sulung itu.

Diatas sebuah bukit,dari sanalah sekarang seorang pemuda menikmati pemandangan bintang di bawah langit,yaitu lampu-lampu kota yang berpijar. Dia adalah Kakashi. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia ingin pergi ketempat ini. Toh kalau dia langsung kerumahnya pun mungkin Kakashi belum siap melihat reaksi keluarganya,tepatnya dia sendiri yang belum siap dengan ini semua. Kakashi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanah di bawah pohon sakura. Dapat dilihat ada galian kecil disana dan sebuah botol tergeletak begitu saja.

'_Jadi benar kau mencintainya,Sasuke'_ batin Kakashi.

"Ka-ka-shi~" panggil seseorang dengan nada keterkejutannya

"Sasuke,"

"Kau! Benarkah ini kau? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya,ini aku. Dan panjang ceritanya,"

Benar-benar diluar dugaan Kakashi. Sasuke tersa begitu benar-benar dingin dari biasanya (meskipun aslinya sudah dingin). Tepatnya Kakashi bisa merasakan tatapan aneh yang ditujukan Sasuke padanya.

"Sasuke,apa yang tejadi? Rasanya kau berbeda,"Tanya Kakashi untuk memecah sunyi sekaligus mencari arti dari ekspresi Sasuke yang serasa seperti puzzle.

"Kau pernah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi untuk selamanya,Kakashi? Seperti aku kehilangan ayah dan ibuku?"

"pernah. Ibuku yang belum sempat kukenal,meninggal saat melahirkanku," Jawab Kakashi dengan jujur.

"Dan apa kau pernah merasakan,orang yang telah mengambil orang yang kau sayangi adalah orang yang selama ini ada disampingmu?"

"Eh,apa maksudnya? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Ayahmu. Hatake Sakumo. Adalah orang yang menghilangkan nyawa orang tuaku," papar Sasuke

Seperti ada sebuah pedang tajam yag tiba-tiba menusuk jantung Kakashi. Benar-banar tak bisa dipercaya,ayahnya yang dikenal selama ini bukanlah seorang yang bisa membunuh orang lain dengan gampangnya.

"Sebenarnya,aku ingin balas dendam. Tapi,aku berfikir jika lebih baik dendam seorang anak dibalaskan sesama anak bukan?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kakashi tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin kau merasakan orang yang kau sayangi diambil oleh orang yang selalu ada disampingmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Tinggalkan Sakura!"

TBC

Author's curcol!

Must Read!

Gomen~! Sumimasen! Maaf beribu maaf sodara sekalian...

Aku ga bermaksud nelantarin fict lama-lama kug~ Swear! aku teh cuma belom ada inspirasi duand *halah! bilang ja malezt*

uft! ne chapter yang teraneh menurutku,,*meskipun yang laen juga aneh*

teruz ceritanya jadi panjang dan berbelit-belit,padahl rencana fin di chapter 3 ini,, Huweee~! *nangis guling-guling* Mana Sai jadi anak cadel gaje lagi! Sungguh ga terima saia sebenernya. tapi aku ga bisa kalau harus wad chara buatan ndry.

Dan yag terparah adlah aku ga tau cerita selanjutnya kayag apa,,!

yauda! tapi aku benar-benar uda usaha ug~ Bener!

Oya! maaf lagi! soalnya aku selama ini cuma baca fict dengan ophline *copy-paste-baca-ga review*

Akhir kata,tolong Review ea? meskipun sodara sekalian reviewnya pedes,aku terima dengan lapang dada *mank ada yang baca!*

Rizu Hatake-Hime

Momo Saitou

Dei Hatake

dan Kaka Awan Hitam

Yang telah sudi membaca fict abal nan gaje ini.

thanks to :

Review Please...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer©Mashashi Kishimoto

The story by Akasuna no hataruno Teng-Chan

.

.

.

Mungkinkah stage 4

(Tetesan Ini)

.

.

.

Kakashi masih terlihat membeku mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pikirannya masih belum sadar sempurna bahwa ini bukan ilusi belaka. Sasuke yang selama ini telah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri tega mengatakan hal itu padanya. Sungguh mustahil. Tapi ini hidup, semua tak kan selalu seperti yang kita inginkan bukan.

"Meninggalkan Sakura? Mustahil. Bukankah kau begitu mengertinya bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya."

"Justru aku terlalu mengetahuinya bahwa kebahagiaanmu adalah Sakura," sahut Sasuke. "...Yang ingin kurebut adalah kebahagaianmu, Kakashi."

Tak ada jawaban dari Kakashi. Pernyataan Uchiha bungsu ini benar-benar membuatnya kalut.

"Bukankah ini tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku kehilangan orang tuaku? Lagipula, selama ini aku tak pernah meminta apapun darimu layaknya adik pada kakaknya, eh?" ucap Sasuke semakin memojokkan Kakashi.

Bugh!

Tanpa aba-aba Kakashi melayangkan pukulan keras pada Sasuke, sehingga menyebabkan cairan merah keluar dari sudut bibirnya, "Apa maksudmu, hah? Kukira segampang itu aku menyerahkan Sakura padamu?"

"Aku tahu akan begini jadinya. Jadi, aku harus melakukan tindakan yang lain," jawab Sasuke masih mengabaikan rasa perihnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya,akan kubuat Sakura menyerahkan dirinya sendiri padaku."

Kakashi masih mencengkeram kerah kemeja milik Sasuke, seakan itu mampu membuat Sasuke menarik kembali ucapannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar sebegitu takutnya bila semua itu terjadi? Kau tak harus sebegitu khawatirya," ucap Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kakashi. "Karena aku tak akan pernah bisa mengambil Sakura darimu."

Mendengar kalimat pesimis tersebut, Kakashi menjadi bingung, "Tch! Apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah barusan kau mengatakan dengan yakinnya ingin memiliki Sakura ?"

Sasuke hanya mampu mendengus menanggapinya. Diambilnya dua minuman kaleng dari tasnya, kemudian disodorkan salah satu minuman itu untuk Kakashi.

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku memang tak akan pernah bisa merebut hatinya darimu."

Kakashi masih memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus bingung apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh pemuda raven itu.

Seolah mengerti maksud tatapan dari Kakashi, "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa isi kepalaku saat ini," jeda sejenak lalu meneguk minumannya, "…Asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah bermaksud mengambil Sakura darimu. Semua ini terjadi diluar kehendakku. Tapi kuakui aku sangat mencintai, dan juga ingin memilikinya. Jadi…"

"Jadi…?" sahut Kakashi penasaran

"Hn. Biarlah Sakura yang menentukan. Perlu kau ketahui, yang memohon pernikahan ini adalah Sakura. Bukankah kau tahu, Sakura bukanlah orang yang akan menarik omongannya sendiri, eh!" ucap Sasuke yang disambut dengan tatapan sendu oleh Kakashi.

Jam sepuluh pagi, Kakashi baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Benar-benar payah, gara-gara semalaman ia harus menceritakan tentang dirinya selama setahun yang menghilang pada otousan-nya, Kakashi harus bangun kesiangan. Kemudian ia bergegas menuju jendela yang masih tertutup tirai. Benar-benar siang untuk ukuran bangun tidur, matahari bahkan sudah terlihat terik dan menyilaukan mata ketika tirai disibaknya.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang di bawah sana, tepatnya halaman mansionnya. Seorang gadis manis yang selalu dirindukannya. Sakura. Tanpa menunggu detik berikutnya, Kakashi langsung melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud mendatangi sang gadis yang selalu dihatinya itu. Ingin rasanya ia kembali mendekap tubuh itu, melampiaskan kerinduannya selama ini.

"Sakura!" seru Kakashi ketika berlarian menuju halaman mansion.

Tinggal beberapa meter dari Kakashi berada, ia dapat memeluknya dan melampiaskan segala hasrat yang selama ini terpendam. Namun itu semua tak mungkin Kakashi lakukan seperti keinginannya beberapa waktu yang lalu, karena sekarang ia dapat melihat sang gadis tengah membelakanginya dan mengecup pipi seorang pemuda tampan adik angkat, sekaligus rival Kakashi. Dialah Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Kakashi yang terpaku menyaksikan adegan _romance_ yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping itu. Alih-alih untuk menyadarkan Kakashi,Sasuke mencoba menyapa kakashi dengan nada tanpa dosanya, "_Ohayou_, Kakashi."

Kali ini bukan hanya Kakashi saja yang terkesiap karena sapaan dari Sasuke, Sakura yang mendengar nama itu disebut Sasuke, seketika darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya serasa membeku. Ingin rasanya Sakura berlari lalu mengamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan pria yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya. Namun semua itu jelas mustahil, Sakura yang sekarang bukanlah seperti Sakura dulu yang dimiliki Kakashi setahun silam. Perlahan, Sakura membalikkan diri sembari menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan yang tersirat.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Bahkan untuk berkomunikasi lewat mata pun terasa sangat sulit dilakukan bagi Sakura maupun Kakashi saat ini.

"Sakura, aku akan pergi sebentar mengambil mobil. Kalian berdua silakan **mengobrol."**

Sasuke kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Sakura dan Kakashi. Saat Sasuke melewati Kakashi, "Milikilah apa yang seharusnya kau miliki, Kakashi," bisiknya kemudian berlalu setelah melihat senyum tipis Kakashi.

Keadaan masih saja, malah terlihat semakin tegang sejak kepergian Sasuke. Sakura masih tak bergeming, dengan kedua tangannya yang saling meremas satu sama lain. Hingga pada akhirnya Sakura dapat mendengar langkah kaki Kakashi mendekat padanya.

Greb!

Kakashi memeluk Sakura dengan eratnya, merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya dari tubuh mungil itu, menghirup aroma wangi rambut Sakura. Tak ada pita suara yang bergetar dari salah satunya. Hanya suara detak jantung keduanyalah yang mendominasi keadaan.

'Tuhan, hentikan waktu sekarang juga,' batin Kakashi berteriak sendu, tak menginginkan Sakura lepas dari pelukannya.

Namun harapannya hanya jadi isapan jempol belaka. Detik berikutnya Sakura mulai mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Kakashi tertegun.

"Lepaskan, Kakashi!" ucapnya yang terdengar sebagai kalimat penolakan bagi Kakashi.

Tanpa menununggu Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura langsung mendorong Kakashi menjauh darinya.

"Maafkan aku Kakashi. Aku sekarang bukanlah milikmu lagi," ucapnya terdengar getir.

"Diam kau Sakura! Apa maksudmu? Kau milikku!" dengan refleks Kakashi mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Sakura

"Aku milik Sasuke!" sergah Sakura

Mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari Sakura, Kakashi semakin mencengkeram erat bahu Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura mengernyit menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan karenanya. Dirasakannya matanya memanas saat bertatapan dengan mata onyx didepannya, ingin rasanya Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya melepaskan rasa sakit itu, bukan sakit pada bahunya, melainkan hatinya yang masih belum bisa, mungkin tak akan bisa menerima kenyataan.

Mereka masih saja bertatapan dalam kebisuan yang melanda, dibungkam emosi masing-masing. Kemudian tangan Kakashi tergerak menyusuri lengan Sakura, hingga ia dapat menggenggam dan merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan Sakura, akan tetapi hal ini malah membuat tubuh keduanya memanas. Namun detik berikutnya Kakashi dapat merasakan suatu benda yang tersemat di jemari Sakura. Cincin pertunangan.

Tin tiiin! Tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil berbunyi menandakan bahwa Sasuke telah menanti Sakura.

Dengan terkesiap, Sakura menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kakashi kemudian pergi berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terpaku menatap kepergian gadisnya —tepatnya mantan gadisnya—. Kakashi hanya mampu memandang tangannya yang kini telah kosong seperti fikiran dan hatinya.

'Aku merasa sebagia darimu hilang, Sakura.'

Sakura dan Sasuke kini berada di pemakaman tempat orang tua Sasuke dimakamkan. Terlihat Sasuke sedang memandangi batu nisan tersebut seolah dengan begitu ia dapat berkomunikasi dalam kediaman. Lalu tak beberapa lama Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura sembari menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kemudian Sasuke kembali menatap kedua batu nisan itu.

"Ayah, Ibu. Ini Sakura."

"Sa—saya Sakura, Uchiha-sama. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda," ucap Sakura agak canggung. "Saya akan berjanji untuk selalu disamping Sas— "

"Jangan pernah berjanji," sela Sasuke masih dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. "Bukankah di hatimu hanya selalu ada Kakashi," Sasuke memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya sembari mengambil nafas, "Dimana disana, di hatimu itu tak akan pernah ada aku. Sampai kapanpun aku selalu kalah dari Kaka— "

"Hentikan ucapan bodohmu itu!" bentak Sakura membuat Sasuke berpaling padanya. "Aku— aku telah mencintaimu."

"Tch! Ternyata kau yang lebih bodoh Sakura, tak bisa membedakan mana rasa cinta dan belas kasihan. Aku tak butuh itu!"

"Terserah kau mau menilai apapun tentangku. Yang jelas, bukankah kau sendiri yang berjanji membuatku cinta padamu waktu itu?"

Sasuke tak mampu membalas ucapan gadis bermata hijau cerah di sampingnya. Entah mengapa, mendengar pengakuan Sakura barusan mau tak mau Sasuke merasa bahagia, akan tetapi kebahagiaan itu terasa begitu mengganjal di hatinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi?"

"Entahlah. Aku…"

"Aku mengerti. Bagaimaapun juga kau tak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Sampai kapanpun hatimu akan tetap terbagi."

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku tak bermaksud…"

"Sudahlah, jangan terus meminta maaf. Berjanjilah padaku, jangan ucapkan kata cinta untukku selagi di hatimu masih ada Kakashi."

"Tapi Sasuke, aku juga tak bisa menahan perasaan ini dari hatiku untuk tidak kuucapkan! Apa kau lupa bahwa aku adalah calon istrimu?"

Kali ini Sasuke sungguh-sungguh tak dapat berdebat lagi. Direngkuhnya Sakura menuju pelukannya, sembari mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak akan pernah lagi mencegahmu untuk bersamaku."

Kakashi terlihat bimbang untuk membuka gagang pintu di depannya. Pintu yang akan mempertemukannya dengan mempelai wanita milik Sasuke, Sakura. Dengan sedikit kerguan yang hinggap padanya kini, akhirnya Kakashi membukanya. Sesaat ia nampak terpaku melihat dari pantulan cermin penampilan gadis yang ia sayangi terlihat sangat cantik nan anggun sebagai salah satu mahakarya terindah ciptaan Tuhan. Tapi sayang, dia bukanlah miliknya lagi.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju wanita yang hingga kini masih menguasai hatinya. Suasana begitu sepi sehingga yang terdengar hanya suara sepatu milik Kakashi yang semakin mendekat pada Sakura. Sakura yang mengetahui kedatangannya melalui pantulan cermin di hadapannya terlihat begitu terkejut. Seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia bertemu dengan Kakashi, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil meremas-remas kedua tangannya pertanda gugup.

"Jangan mendekat!" cegah Sakura pada Kakashi, alih-alih menutupi kegugupannya, "…Tolong pergilah…"

Namun Kakashi tetap tak gentar dengan niatnya. Dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis pink itu, menatap sang gadis, seolah ia sedang mencari barang berharga miliknya yang telah menghilang tenggelam di dasar mata berwarna hijau itu.

"Jangan ucapkan kata itu lagi!" sahut Kakashi dengan nada setengah mendesis.

"…"

"Hanya untuk kali ini…" kata Kakashi dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu dan pipi Sakura, "…Dan aku akan benar-benar pergi—"

Kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar lebih yakin dari sebelumnya, "…Dari hidupmu."

Sakura tak mampu menanggapinya dengan reaksi apapun. Kecuali air mata yang tiba-tiba tumpah mengaliri pipinya, kemudian bermuara di dagu dan menetes jatuh menjadi tetesan tak berarti di lantai. Pemandangan yang seharusnya tak perlu terjadi, mengingat beberapa saat bahkan detik lalu gadis itu baru menyuruh Kakashi untuk pergi. Sebegitu egoiskah dirinya? Tak menginginkan pria itu pergi dengan membawa luka perih menyayat di hati karenanya. Satu pernyataan yang tepat untuk gadis ini. Kau egois Haruno.

"Hahaha…" tawanya yang terdengar hambar memecah keheningan. Tawa yang ditujukannya pada sakura, atau bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri karena tak dapat memiliki gadis ini, yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Dipandangnya langit-langit ruangan itu. Terlihat jelas, Kakashi melakukannya untuk membendung air matanya. Namun usahanya hanya sia-sia. Cairan itu keluar dengan sendirinya, seolah tak ada lagi yang melarangnya untuk tumpah.

Sakura yang sebelumnya belum pernah melihat emosi Kakashi seperti saat ini, merasakan hatinya begitu sakit. 'Tuhan, maafkan aku. Kumohon, hanya kali ini saja kau begini Kakashi.'

_**Bulan, hati yang gemetar dalam cermin goyah  
Bintang-bintang, air mata lembut dalam aliran meluap**_

_**Bukankah itu indah,  
Untuk berjalan bersama di setiap tangan orang lain  
**__**Aku**__** sangat ingin pergi,  
**__**K**__**e dalam pelukan**__**mu...**_

Kakashi akhirnya kembali menatap Sakura, tetesan-tetesan itu terus mengalir untuk keduanya, menyiratkan betapa pedihnya cinta mereka. Kakashi merunduk menggapai wajah, tepatnya bibir ranum Sakura. Tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya memegang pundak Sakura, kini beringsut menyusuri leher jenjang Sakura yang terekspos dengan gaun pengatinnya, kemudian bertengger pada sisi belakang kepala gadis itu.

Sakura yang mengerti apa yang akan Kakashi lakukan, hanya mampu memejamkan mata menanti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dan seperti dugaannya, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di bibir ranumnya. Sentuhan yang pelan namun cukup intens, tanpa nafsu, tanpa keinginan yang lebih. Mereka melakukannya dari dorongan hati mereka. Karena cinta. Satu kata yang bermakna abstrak, yang diagung-agungkan setiap jiwa pemilik hati.

Pria itu kini terlihat sedang mencengkeram erat jasnya. Disandarkan dirinya pada dinding di belakangnya. Ekspresinya yang dingin, sulit diartikan apa yang sedang dirasakannya kini. Yang jelas ia merasakan berjuta jarum ukuran mikro menusuk dadanya yang semakin sesak.

Uchiha Sasuke. Mempelai pria yang kini tengah berdiri lesu di dinding, tepatnya samping pintu masuk ruangan sang mempelai wanita berada. Dan dari pintu itu barusan, ia telah melihat adegan yang mengoyak hatinya.

"Haahh—" dihembuskan nafasnya, berharap rasa sesak tersebut akan hilang. Akhirnya digerakan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah gontai.

Sakura masih saja terhanyut dalam ciumannya. Hingga akhirnya ia tersadar Kakashi telah menyudahinya. Kemudian Sakura tersadar. Tak seharusnya ia melakukannya dengan pria ini. Bukankah harusnya Sasuke seoranglah yang mendapat ciumannya untuk malam ini? Namun ia tak peduli lagi apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Dan untuk saat ini saja, Sakura hanya peduli pada keinginannya. Berada pada dekapan dada bidang itu.

_**Jantung itu,**_

_**Diadakan dalam tubuhmu…**_

_**Wajah itu,**_

_**Senyum lembut…**_

_**Pada malam-malam membingungkan,**_

_**Aku bermimpi.**_

Kakashi mendekap erat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghamburkan diri padanya itu. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, sejujurnya ia sangat menginginkan gadis ini selalu pada pelukannya, menjadi miliknya. Sakura yang berada pada dekapan itupun mampu mendengar suara jantung berdentum dengan keras. Jantung Kakashi. Dan ia selalu suka nada tak beraturan itu.

Tapi waktu ternyata tak ingin berhenti. Dengan terpaksa, Kakashi melepaskan pelukan itu. Satu langkah mundur diambilnya, mulai meninggalkan gadisnya itu dengan tangan masih terkunci pada tangan sang gadis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-hime," ungkapnya dengan senyum lembut yang terukir indah, dan dipersembahknnya sebagai salah satu jejak kenangan untuk Sakura.

Sakura masih terlihat enggan melepaskan genggaman itu. Ia terlalu takut menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi jika ia benar-benar melepaskannya. Tapi dengan perlahan, ia mampu melepaskannya dengan hati yang mengganjal. Dengan senyum terakhir yang Kakashi perlihatkan, akhirnya pria itu benar-benar pergi dari dirinya, bahkan hidupnya. Dan Sakura tak menginginkannya.

Disilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dadanya, mencari sisa-sisa kehangatan yang ditinggalkan pemilik hatinya. Sakura berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi yang akan membawanya menuju ke pembaringan pagi. Namun segera ditepisnya harapan itu. Karena gadis itu masih merasakan perasaan yang begitu nyata, yang tak dapat ia rsakan saat bermimpi. Ya, Sakura kini mengerti semuanya. Tentang perasaan Kakashi, dan juga— perasaannya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Kakashi-koi."

**TBC**

Ya ampunn… seperti biasa aku selalu nglembur wad ngerjain fict.

Oleh sebab itu, pasti ada kesalahan yang mengganjal di dalamnya. ,err~ kesekian kalinya aku harap ada yang berniat mengoreksi segala tetek n bengeknya.,,

Truz wad dua bait di atas,,err~ kalo aku si gak mungkin wad kalimat seindah itu. jadi sebenernya kutipan diatas adalah terjemahan fantasy (Suteki da ne) tapi aku edit n ambil yg pntink aja.

Makasih wad para reviewer di chap kemarin. Mereka adalah :

Dei hatake, Rizu hatake-hime, darkblue, Momo saitou, Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa, RachelJewelblossom.

Balasan review kalian uda aku kirim dengan agk berntakan di akun masing-masing* jtaked*

**Kecuali wad (Ga ada akun):**

**Darkblue : **hahaha… aku dapet inspirasi dari mana aja. Saat ngayal, bengong, bahkan saat di toilet juga XD *ah, Lupakan!*. kalo soal ending, aku maunya yang mengharukan, sedih-sedih gmana gtu! *dilemparin uang sma Dark*

**RachelJewelblossom: **Nih uda lanjut! RnR lage eak… ^^

dan tak lupa, terima kasihku kuucapkan juga untuk silent reader *jika ada* ^,^

Oya! Dan terima kasih untuk niedlichta-senpai., yang uda ngoreksi sgla kekeurangan fictku 'Never too Late'

Nih, aku copy paste amanat dari senpai-senpai :

**Mari kita luangkan waktu tiga-lima menit yang kita punya untuk memberi apresiasi dan constructive critism kepada karya yang benar-benar fanfiksi. Berusahalah untuk tidak memperdulikan mereka yang berusaha merusak FNI. ;)**

**Teng-chan cabut! *Paw!***


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer©Mashashi Kishimoto, 1999

The story by Akasuna no hataruno Teng-Chan, 2010

.

.

.

Mungkinkah stage 5

(Cinta yang Lain)

.

Tak ada lagi keraguan di hatinya. Semuanya memang telah berakhir. Kisah cintanya, kebersamaan, hingga impiannnya menjadikan putri Haruno sebagai nyonya Hatake, semua telah sirna dihapus satu hal bernamakan penghianatan. Tidak. Sakura bukan menghianatinya, melainkan ia bertindak sesuai rasio akal pikirannya dengan mengorbankan perasaannya. Karena setidaknya Kakashi masih yakin ada satu hal yang begitu besar yang tak akan pernah berakhir apalagi memudar. Cinta dan kasih sayang Sakura padanya, ia sangat mengerti dan memahami segala sesuatu tentang mantan gadisnya —lebih tepat disebut gadis yang seharusnya jadi miliknya.

Disiniah kini ia berada. Di bangku taman gereja tempat Sakura melepas masa lajangnya untuk dimiliki pria lain secara sakral, biasa disebut dengan pernikahan. Diambilnya sebatang benda berukuran kecil dari sakunya, kemudian ia tancapkan pada bibirnya dan menyulutnya dengan api. Kakashi merokok. Padahal sebelumnya tak sekalipun ia menikmati benda mengandung nikotin tersebut.

Ditengadahkan kepalanya memandang hamparan angkasa raya bertabur manik-manik gemerlap bernamakan bintang, sambil menghisap rokok yang kini menghasilkan kepulan asap kecil yang ia hembuskan, "Setidaknya ini lebih baik."

~oOo~

Sakura masih terdiam menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri yang bisa dibilang kacau untuk seorang pengantin wanita. Bekas aliran air mata terlihat jelas melunturkan _make-up_ tipis di wajah cantiknya. Belum lagi gaun yang ia kenakan sedikit kusut akibat cengkeraman Sakura demi meredam emosi campur aduk yang ia rasakan menjadi satu. Ironis rasanya. Di hari semestinya membahagiakan ini –tepatnya membahagiakan orang lain, bukan dirinya-, Sakura harus merasakan kepedihan mendalam. Dimana Sakura harus melepaskan prianya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Dia benar-benar menghilang disaat Sakura menyadari perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Namun apa daya kini, dirinya telah melangkah terlalu jauh, tak mungkin untuknya kembali berjalan mundur yang hanya membawa kesesatan. Semua telah terlambat. Cintanya benar-benar usai. Melangkah maju memerankan episode baru dalam hidupnya dan melupakan sketsa kehidupan lama mungkin adalah satu-satunya pilihan terbaik. Karena dari awal belokan inilah yang dipilihnya demi mengikuti pria lain yang juga sama-sama berarti dalam hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan halus menyentuh bahu Sakura, "Hinata."

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut membalas dengan senyuman manis. Sahabat sekaligus kekasih Naruto itu kemudian membungkukkan diri menatap Sakura yang tengah duduk di kursi, lalu jemarinya tergerak menghapus aliran kecil di pipi Sakura.

"Tak pantas seorang pengantin wanita menangis saat hari pernikahannya," ujar Hinata dengan tangannya yang bergerak membenahi _make-up_ sahabatnya itu dengan terampil.

"Nah, setidaknya sekarang lebih baik. Lihatlah dirimu. Kau sangat cantik Sakura-chan."

"Arigatou. Tapi aku tak cantik seperti yang kau katakan. Aku telah menyakiti orang yang kusayangi. Aku…"

"Kejar dia!"

"…"

"…itu akan membuatmu lebih baik," lanjut Hinata.

Sakura masih bergeming. Bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mungkinkah ia harus tega menyakiti hati Sasuke demi dirinya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sasu—"

"Aku tak bicara mengenai Sasuke. Aku bicara tentangmu. Dan juga…" jeda sejenak, "…Kakashi-senpai."

Sakura membelalakkan mata _emerald_-nya, tak percaya akan kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata. Hinata yang selalu peduli pada siapapun mampu berkata seperti itu.

"Hinata. Kau…"

"Jangan anggap aku tak mengerti perasaan Sasuke. Perlu kau tahu Sakura, Sasuke selalu sakit ketika bersamamu. Dan kau tahu apa sebabnya?"

"…"

"Karena kau selalu memandang kearah lain, pada Kakashi-senpai. Padahal ragamu berada dekat pada Sasuke. Kau selalu tersenyum untuk Sasuke, padahal jelas-jelas senyumanmu itu hanyalah topeng di matanya…"

"…dan semua itu lebih menyakitkan daripada melihatmu bersama Kakashi-senpai."

"…" Sakura terdiam mematung mencoba merekam se-seksama mungkin apa yang dikatakan sahabat wanitanya ini. Dia harus membuat keputusan secepat mungkin. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Sakura. Semuanya telah siap. Pendeta, Sasuke dan lainnya telah menunggu," tiba-tiba seorang gadis berseru membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Merasa ada yang janggal dengan ekspresi Sakura, Ino —nama gadis tersebut— menghampiri Sakura setelah menatap Hinata sekilas. Tak beda jauh dengan Hinata, seketika wajah Ino langsung berubah sayu saat melihat Sakura yang seperti patung hidup. Ino menepuk lembut bahu sakura, bermaksud menyadarkan Sakura pada alam nyatanya.

"Hei Forehead, apa kau yakin dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya Ino meyakinkan Sakura.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari sahabatnya, Ino kembali berucap, "Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau pantas bahagia Forehead."

~oOo~

Sasuke kini telah berdiri di altar gereja, menanti sang pengantin wanita datang untuknya. Sepuluh menit sudah ia menanti disana. Lagi-lagi ia harus menghela napas menghilangkan segala kejenuhan yang hinggap. Bisik-bisik dari para tamu undangan yang hanya berasal dari teman-teman Sasuke dan Sakura saat sekolah pun mulai mendominasi keadaan memenuhi ruang gedung.

Akhirnya sosok yang dinanti tiba juga. Sakura didampingi dua sahabatnya terlihat memasuki gedung yang sontak langsung menyita perhatian para tamu disana. Hanya satu yang ada di pikiran setiap orang yang melihat Sakura. Sempurna.

Namun tidak untuk Sasuke.

Karena Sasuke dapat melihat segala yang telah disembunyikan Sakura serapat mungkin. Saat ini Sakura tersenyum untuknya, tapi Sasuke tahu itu hanyalah kepura-puraannya. Mencoba menembus mata kelam Sasuke dengan emerald-nya, tapi lagi-lagi ia tahu bahwa dari mata indah itu, tak ada cahaya sedikitpun terpancar darinya.

Dan itu semua menyakitkan.

"Baiklah. Apakah semuanya siap?"

"Sa— saya si—"

"Tidak!" seru Sasuke sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"…dan tak akan pernah siap," lanjut Sasuke dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Sa—suke…" ucap Sakura sambil mendongak kearah Sasuke mencoba mencari kebenaran yang tak terduga.

Sedangkan Sasuke kini hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa sesal dalam hatinya. Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak, seakan terjadi suatu yang buruk nantinya jika ada satu saja yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Biarkan mereka berbicara berdua. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang," ajak Tuan Haruno merobohkan suasana hening nan tegang kemudian langsung diikuti oleh yang lain.

~oOo~

Kakashi baru akan beranjak meninggalkan bangku taman yang sejak setengah jam lalu menjadi tempatnya menenangkan diri setelah ia kehilangan gadisnya. Dilihatnya kembali secarik tiket pesawat yang akan membawanya terbang ke Ame, tempat baginya untuk memulai kehidupan baru. Namun tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menahannya. Kakashi terlihat sedikit terkejut perihal tersebut, namun keterkejutannya belum seberapa ketika orang itu merampas paksa tiketnya lalu dengan secepat kilat dirobeknya menjadi beberapa bagian tak berarti lagi.

"Naruto!" geram Kakashi pada pemuda jabrik yang telah menjadi tersangka atas rusaknya tiket yang naas.

Namun pemuda yang kini tengah mendapat _death glare_ dari Kakashi itu pun tak gentar seolah kebal dengan tatapan maut yang pasti dapat membuat orang awam mati ketakutan karenanya.

"Apa yang kau laku—"

"Cepat temui Sakura Kakashi!" sela Naruto pada Kakashi hingga lupa memberikan embel-embel _sensei _yang biasa ia ucapkan.

~oOo~

"Maaf," satu kata terlontar dari mulut Sakura.

Sasuke tetap berdiam diri, seolah tak memperhatikan gadis yang berada disisinya. Namun sebenarnya ia masih mendengar suara Sakura yang meminta maaf padanya.

Merasa tak diacuhkan, Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasuke yang tengah terbenam pada saku celananya, menggenggam tangan dingin itu.

"Ucapkan sesuatu Sasuke! Aku tak suka diacuhkan."

"Tak ada yang perlu kuucapkan."

"…"

"Bukankah kau akan bahagia bersama Kakashi, eh!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini semua!" sahut suara _baritone_ yang tiba-tiba terdengar menggaung memenuhi gedung.

"Kakashi—" gumam sakura.

Terdengar langkah Kakashi menuju altar, tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berada.

"Bukankah kau hanya harus berterima kasih padaku karena telah mengembalikan gadismu, hah!" ucap Sasuke sakarstik sembari menatap tajam ke sepasang mata berbeda warna milik Kakashi.

Kakashi kembali menatap mata kelam milik Sasuke. Tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya dengan sang Uchiha. Akan tetapi mata yang semulanya menyipit tajam itu terpejam dan berubah bentuk menyerupai bulan sabit. Ya, Kakashi tersenyum. Ekspresi yang jarang ia perlihatkan akhir-akhir ini.

"Terima kasih Sasuke…"

"…chan!" dengan tampang yang menyerupai anak kecil yang telah dibelikan permen dengan cuma-cuma, belum lagi surfiks –chan dibelakang namanya membuat Sasuke –sedikit- bergidik ngeri, padahal baru beberapa waktu yang lalu Kakashi terlihat sangat terpuruk. Akan tetapi hal itu malah membuat Sakura bersemu merah.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan senyumannya yang –sangat- tipis. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke melihat ada suatu benda yang terselip di saku jas milik Kakashi. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke mengambilnya dan berlalu membelakangi Kakashi dan Sakura sambil berkata, "Kurasa kau tak membutuhkan benda ini lagi."

"Tch! Mencoba merokok, eh!" ejek Kakashi. "Bahkan kau tak mengeluarkan pesan satupun supaya aku menjaga Sakura atau sebagainya seperti adegan-adegan di film, hah!"

Seketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memutarkan badan menatap Kakashi, "Aku tak memberikan Sakura padamu…"

Kakashi mengernyit heran, begitupun Sakura.

"… melainkan aku hanya mengembalikannya. Jadi tak perlu kupesan padamu kau pasti akan menjaganya, karena ia pada dasarnya milikmu kan Kakashi?" lanjut Sasuke dengan banyak kosakata terucap untuk batas normalnya.

"Hei! Kalian bicara seolah-olah aku adalah benda!" protes Sakura setelah sekian waktu tadi lebih memilih membisukan diri.

Sontak protesan Sakura tersebut membuat Kakashi dan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menatap Sakura dengan senyuman –lebih layak disebut seringai- terukir di bibir kedia pria tampan itu. Sakura yang dipandang dengan sedemikian rupa bersusah payah menelan ludah dan rona di pipinya, seolah-olah ia bisa mati jantungan karena seringai yang kelewat sempurna dari kedua pria itu padanya.

~oOo~

Malam semakin larut dan pekat. Hal ini dapat terbukti jika melihat jarum jam yang berdetak mendominasi keadaan telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Dan dapat tergambarkan suasana sepi dan tenang di kediaman keluarga Hatake. Dan saat ini Sasuke tengah melewati ruang tamu yang lampunya telah padam menuju ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Namun langkah pria berambut dan bermata sehitam malam itu terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang yang begitu ia kenal. Hatake Sakumo, ayah angkatnya.

"Baru pulang? Kelihatannya kau sangat lelah," sambut Sakumo yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sasuke.

Kemudian pria tampan berusia setengah baya tersebut menepuk sofa disampingnya, memberi isyarat Sasuke supaya duduk disisinya. "Duduklah. Ada kalanya kelelahan tak dapat diatasi hanya dengan tidur."

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahi namun terlihat samar karena minimnya pencahayaan. Namun akhirnya Sasuke mulai tak bergeming dari posisinya untuk menuruti ajakan sang ayah angkatnya itu. Untuk waktu sejenak, Sasuke memandang sosok disampingnya. Pria yang terlihat beribawa, tampan, walau usianya sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda, tegas namun juga memiliki hati yang lembut –hingga Sasuke lupa penyebab kematian orang tuanya–. Mungkin inilah sosok Kakashi versi tuanya. Bahkan Sasuke berani menyimpulkan bahwa hanya keturunan Hatake yang mampu menyaingi pesona Uchiha.

Sasuke mungkin masih hanyut dalam pengamatannya pada Sang Hatake disampingnya kalau saja Sakumo tak bersuara, "Ini. Sedikit sake mungkin juga tak terlalu buruk."

Masih dengan kebisuan yang dibuatnya, Sasuke menerima sake dari tangan Sakumo.

"Sekarang, silahkan kau ungkapakan segalanya. Aku siap mendengar. Diam tak akan membuat semuanya lebih baik."

"…"

"Oh, baiklah. Biarlah aku yang memulainya…"

"… _I pruod you, Son,"_ ucap Sakumo tiba-tiba seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Eh!" hanya respon tak berarti yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Namun detik berikutnya mata hitam milik Sakumo dapat melihat senyuman tipis dari anaknya ini.

"Terima kasih."

"Kukira ada kata-kata lain yang dapat kau ucapkan darimu…" dicondongkan tubuhnya pada meja di depannya untuk menuang sedikit sake pada mug keramiknya.

"... perasaanmu setelah melepas gadismu misalnya."

"Aku tak melepasnya. Karena aku hanya mengembalikannya," sanggah Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada orang yang berbeda.

Sakumo sedikit tertegun mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Sungguh ia tak menyangka Sasuke dapat menerima semua ini. Bertambahlah kebanggaannya pada anak angkatnya tersebut. "Jadi– apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn."

"Dan kau bahagia?"

Terlihat Sasuke tengah menarik napasnya sejenak, "Setidaknya melihat ia –Sakura– tersenyum pada orang yang tepat dapat membuatku –sedikit– bahagia."

Lagi-lagi suasana menjadi hening. Hanya suara dentingan ringan antara botol sake dan mug keramik. Kini bukan hanya Sakumo saja yang menikmatinya. Malahan Sasuke telah menghabiskan satu botol minuman berakohol itu. Mungkin ia akan benar-benar mabuk kalau saja tangan Sakumo tak tergerak untuk mencegah tuangan yang ke dua puluh kalinya.

"Hentikan. Aku hanya bilang sedikit sake tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk mabuk."

Akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya untuk kembali meneguk sake. Dan ini membuat keadaan semakin hening. Hingga akhirnya…

"Kenapa? Semua orang yang aku sayangi harus pergi meninggalkanku. Kenapa?" ucap Sasuke mulai meracau.

"…"

"Tak salah lagi. Aku memang ditakdirkan untuk sendiri."

Ditepuknya lagi bahu Sasuke seperti beberapa saat lalu. Namun kali ini tangan Sasuke bergerak menepis tangan Sakumo.

"Jangan munafik kau Hatake!"

"Kaulah penyebab penderitaanku! Kau adalah dewa kematian dibalik tewasnya ayah dan ibu!" lanjutnya mulai memperlihatkan emosi yang sesungguhnya.

"Hei. Apa maksudmu?"

"Kaulah pembunuh orang tuaku!" tuding Sasuke.

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang sangat tak terduga oleh Sakumo sontak membuat pria berambut perak itu membelalakan mata tak percaya. Kaget dan bingung menjadi satu. Namun akhirnya ekspresi tersebut hilang saat ia sadar ada sesuatu yang belum ia jelaskan pada bungsu Uchiha disampingnya. Kenyataan yang belum ia ungkapkan selama sepuluh tahun.

"Jadi kau selama ini masih salah paham seperti kakakmu, eh!" tanya Sakumo dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hm. Jadi benar kau dan Itachi belum mengetahuinya. Baiklah. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat."

"…"

"Aku akan menceritakan yang sesungguhnya…" timpal Sakumo, kemudian diam sejenak memberi jeda untuk memulai penjelasannya.

"…hari itu, saat hari masih pagi. Fugaku dan Mikoto datang ke rumahku. Dan kau tahu mengapa?"

Sasuke tak merespon apapun perihal pertanyaan Sakumo padanya. Namun perhatiannya masih fokus pada penjelasan pria tersebut.

"Mereka berpesan supaya aku menjaga kalian. Itachi dan kau, Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba saja otak Sasuke menjadi sulit untuk mencerna kata-kata sederhana yang terlontar dari sosok Hatake tersebut. Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga mulut si Uchiha mengeluarkan suara, "Jangan mengigau. Aku baru mengenalmu setelah kematian mereka. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan orang tuaku sehingga mereka begitu sangat mempercayaimu."

"Aku adalah sahabat mereka. Jelas kau belum mengenalku. Karena sebelumnya aku tak tinggal di Jepang apalagi Konoha," jawab Sakumo tanpa ada setitik dusta pun dibaliknya.

Sasuke terlihat frustasi. Pikirannya masih bergelut. Akan tetapi otak kanannya masih berfungsi sempurna karena ia masih sangat ingat ucapan Itachi bahwa Sakumo adalah pembunuh orang tuanya. "Jadi mana yang harus kupercaya, hah! Kau dan Itachi benar-benar—"

"Dan aku punya alasan kenapa Itachi mengiraku demikian. Ceritaku belum selesai Sasuke" sergah Sakumo.

"…"

"Jadi setelah mereka berpesan padaku, mereka pergi. Aku yang masih bingung dengan pesan mereka yang tiba-tiba dan terkesan seperti kata-kata perpisahan, akhirnya aku bermaksud mendatangi kantor ayahmu…"

"…namun bukannya aku menemukan kedua orang tuamu. Saat aku tiba disana keadaan kantor ayahmu telah terbakar dengan api yang semakin membesar. Aku segera menghubungi ayahmu, berharap ia masih mengangkat ponselnya. Dan ternyata kepanikanku sedikit berkurang saat kudengar masih ada jawaban di seberang sana. Akan tetapi ada satu hal yang tak aku sangka."

"Apa itu?"

"Ayahmu telah mengetahui kabar tersebut dari asistennya. Akan tetapi saat ia masih berhubungan telepon denganku, tepatnya beberapa saat setelah ia berpesan padaku untuk menjaga kalian untuk yang kedua kali, penyakit jantungnya kambuh. Dan…" Sakumo tak mampu lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dibuangnya arah pandang mata onyx Hatake itu, mencoba menutupi raut mukanya yang jarang bahkan tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Jadi—"

"Ya. Karena beberapa hal tersebut. Mulai dari kedatangan orang tuamu ke rumahku, kedatanganku ke kantor ayahmu saat kebakaran, dan daftar telepon masuk terakhir sesaat sebelum kedua orang tuamu kecelakaan…"

"…belum lagi saat itu posisiku adalah saingan bisnis ayahmu. Tapi percayalah, aku tak ada niat setitikpun untuk menghancurkan perusahaan ayahmu. Bahkan jika saat itu ayahmu benar-benar bangkrut, dengan senang hati aku akan membantunya," papar Sakumo mencoba lebih meyakinkan Sasuke. Dan dua pasang mata yang sama-sama kelam tersebut bertemu, dimana salah satunya mencoba mencari kobohongan yang ada. Namun nihil.

"Jadi kebakaran dan kecelakaan itu…"

"Semua itu adalah kecelakaan murni."

Setelah mendengar selurunya dari mulut Sakumo, Sasuke sedikit merasa lega. Karena setidaknya kini ia tak membenci lagi pada orang yang salah. Namun tiba-tiba ada beberapa hal lagi yang membuat ia benar-benar kalut. Yaitu kehilangan orang-orang yang berarti bagi dirinya tiba-tiba menyeruak hati Sasuke untuk kembali merasa sesak lagi. Sakura, orang tuanya, bahkan Itachi yang kini tengah menanti maut menjemput. Semua itu benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan alasan untuk terlihat tegar. Melihat perubahan mimik Sasuke yang semula terlihat datar menjadi kacau, sontak membuat Sakumo bergerak untuk merengkuh tubuh Sasuke yang dikira kini psikologisnya –sedikit—rapuh. Dan dapat dirasakannya tubuh jangkung anak lelakinya tersebut bergetar.

"Tumpahkan semua hanya untuk sekarang. _It will make you feel better, Son._"

Seperti yang diduganya. Sasuke menangis. Tangisan yang dikehendaki Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Namun ada satu hal yang baru pertama kali ia syukuri. Karena ia menangis di pelukan orang yang tepat. Pelukan seorang ayah.

~oOo~

Hari mulai terik saat jam berdetak menunjukkan pukul Sembilan pagi. Banyak kaum yang beraktifitas saat jam-jam seperti ini. Tak terkecuali Uchiha Obito, salah satu dokter di Akatsuki Hospital yang kini berada pada ruangannya. Terlihat dari raut mukanya yang kelelahan setelah menangani operasi besar untuk salah satu pasiennya. Dengan gerakan menarik tubuhnya, ia meregangkan otot-otot yang serasa kaku. Namun kemudian perhatiannya beralih pada pintu ruangan yang tiba-tiba berbunyi pertanda ada orang yang ingin menemuinya.

"Masuk."

Terlihat seorang suster berambut merah sepunggung tak lupa dengan sebuah map di pelukannya, menganggukan kepala dengan sopan sebelum berbicara pada sang dokter, "Maaf dok. Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda."

"Hn. Silahkan suruh dia kesini, Tayuya," jawab Obito tanpa bertanya siapa orang tersebut.

"Baik dok."

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi suster yang diketahui bernama Tayuya itu bergegas keluar dari ruangan Obito. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian pintu kembali terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan dingin karena _AC_ dengan nuansa serba putih itu.

Begitu tatapannya bertemu dengan si pembuka pintu barusan, tiba-tiba Obito membelalakan mata tak percaya pada sosok yang kini berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

"Sasuke…"

**-TBC-**

**Oya, soal chapter lima ini, sebenernya aku mau namatin di chap ini. tapi nggak jadi. Lihat tuh! Scene Sasuke dan Sakumonya aja uda segitu banyaknya. Kalau nggak gitu kan ga akan terungkap kalu Sakumo itu sebenernya nggak jahat, ga tega juga kan saya sama Si Om Sakumo. Lama-lama aku juga bingung, ini fict tentang KakaSaku ato Sasuke sih! *di death glare KakaSaku FC*. Trus soal sub-title kali ini kubuat "Cinta yang Lain" karena meskipun Sasuke kehilangan Sakura, ia masih mendapat cinta dari Sakumo –cinta ayah dan anak **_**'and no more'**_**— Oke deh! Yang jelas chap depan ENDING-nya, dan aku kasi bocoran. Chap depan pake sudut pandang Sasuke *tuh kan Sasuke lagi*. Tapi tenang deh, ada scene pernikahan KakaSaku juga. Tak lupa juga ada kejutan-kejutan yang lainnya pula. Diantaranya beberapa "cinta yang semi di akhir musim semi" ^^b**

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEMUANYA…**

**REVIEW…!**

**Teng-chan a.k.a Izkama cabut! , *Paw!***


End file.
